Sweet Dreams Molly
by LeaCharmedOne
Summary: Molly thinks about her life for the last 4 years. Set in the I Am Become Death verse. One shot.


**Sweet Dreams Molly**

**By LeaCharmedOne aka BambiScott**

* * *

**Summary:** Molly thinks about her life for the last 4 years. Set in the I Am Become Death verse.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Heroes. This is a fan's creation.

**AN: **I love Molly Walker so hence a one shot about her. I tried a different writing style so hope it works for this fic. Also very random Peter bits in here as I love having random Peter pop up in all my fics. **Please Review!**

* * *

Molly walked into the small closet like room pushing the record button on the video camera.

My name is Molly Walker and my life was perfect 4 years ago. I had my two heroes living under the same roof now everything is different. I have a mom, a baby sister and a crush who is running from the law.

It all started changing when Mohinder sent me to India. I was half way around the world when I found out that Mohinder had gone crazy. Well when I searched for him on my map I saw some bug looking Moho.

After Matt came back from Africa I had asked where Mohinder was, all he could say was, "Some place like the Company but worst." The night I got back to the states and I searched for Mohinder finding him at some place called Pinehearst. When I called them the next day they said that there was no Dr. Suresh working for them, I knew they were lying. That was the day I began to suspect that everyone lies to each other. The worst part of it was that Matt began to lie to me.

* * *

_Molly sat on a park bench waiting for Matt's police car to show up. She had just finished soccer practice and sat impatiently on the bench waiting for her father to come._

"_Ms. Walker move away from that bag of garbage called homework."_

_Molly started chuckling as she saw Matt on his loudspeaker pulling up with the lights on. Matt knew how to make Molly smile after all she was his little girl. He wanted to protect her from everything wrong in the world even if that meant his own friend._

"_So how was work?" Molly asked as she started to look at the police laptop that was in the car. "You know I could find these bad guys for you. Then you could be with me at home more often."_

"_Put it down girl." He pulled away the laptop from Molly as he chuckled. "If I were at home more often you wouldn't get to see your favorite babysitter."_

_Molly sighed. "Claire's great and all but she doesn't cook like Mohinder does. Can we call him?" Her eyes pleaded at Matt's for a want that neither of them can deny._

"_I'm sorry Molly." Matt sighed as he looks out the window while pulling the car into its parking space. "Mohinder's dead."_

* * *

He knew that I could find out if he was lying, which he was. Till this day I pretend to talk about Mohinder as a past tense as I guess he is since neither Matt nor I have had the courage to go to his lab and give him a visit. Matt's scared that old feeling will resurface while I'm scared to think of what Mohinder has become.

I still remember his scruffy face upon my hand as I would tell him to try shaving. Or when he would make me some tea before singing me a lullaby at bedtime. I look in on him from time to time seeing another Mohinder in his face, its not a scared looking face like the Boogeyman's, its just different. He saved my life once and now I wish I could do the same for him.

Matt knows that I know he lied about Mohinder but he doesn't want to admit his friend is still out there wasting away. He is a lot different around me now, more authoritative which he needs to be since he is my father but I miss the old Matt. The Matt who took me to the park to feed the ducks. The Matt who spent Saturdays with me in his pj's as we ate any kind of takeout we could get.

I can see the old Matt when he is with my baby sister, Daniella. He talks in his funny voice when he gives her a bath. I hear him make stupid baby jokes only a baby would laugh at. Sometimes…sometimes I laugh on the inside when I hear them. I want to tell him that I'm still his little girl but I know I'm really not.

Matt's happy now. He has the family he always dreamed of. There's no need for a girl who needed her hero to be living in his world. Sometimes I tell myself that I'm just complaining because I'm jealous of a baby but then I see Matt kiss Daphne and realize that I'm not. We are both haunted by the past, maybe that's why he doesn't read my mind anymore. He's scared of what I think of our new family.

Daphne will always be the closest thing to a mom I had since my real mom died. She has a power that gets her into trouble most of the time with dad. She now works for Pinehearst, yup the same one Mohinder worked for, she's not evil. Really she isn't. She is just looking out for the family. With everyone now being able to get powers our family needed protection which she provided even if it was the wrong way. I couldn't ask for anyone better than Daphne. Well I can after I see Matt and her kiss.

* * *

_Molly had now been living with Matt and Mohinder for the past three months. In that time they had taken on the nightmare man, Molly's coma and Bob. With each day getting harder Mohinder and Matt had been fighting non-stop._

"_For the last time Matthew! I'm helping Bennet take down the Company." Mohinder spat out watching Matt who started breathing heavier than usual. _

"_Momo." Matt smirked seeing the disgust on his roommates' face. "See not liking the name as much as I do with Matthew." Mohinder started chuckling which made Matt pissed off. "What? Is there something on my face?"_

_Mohinder walked toward Matt touching his hand to Matt's shoulder. "I think Matthew is sexy."_

_Laughter erupted when Molly, peeking out from her bedroom, saw Matt and Mohinder making out in the kitchen._

* * *

I know Matt and Mohinder would have ended up dating if everything went the right way but it didn't now I'm not the girl with two dad's. Sometimes when I'm with my friends I slip and say something about Mohinder. They ask me who he is, all I can say is that he is my other dad.

* * *

The Boogeyman, Sylar, Gabriel Gray or now commonly known as Gabriel. The man who murdered my real parents, who killed Mohinder's dad, who shot Matt that night at Kirby Plaza. He was a lot more then just those things but now he was different. He gave up his murdering ways after he found out that he was really a Petrelli, as if we didn't have enough of those around here, I guess we really didn't.

Dad and I went to Elle's funeral to pay our respects to the woman who once saved me from her now grieving husband. Yeah my whole life was just as weird as that statement. Sylar um…er Gabriel married Elle shortly after he went good, way after he killed Elle's dad though, yes he is just that damn complicated.

Anyways while we were there he asked me for forgiveness. I tried my best over the years to forgive as much as I could because I looked at Noah, his son, and knew if I didn't and this new Gabriel died, little Noah Gray would be in the same place I once was. You see I have a bond with Noah not because of his father it was because of his older cousin.

* * *

_Thirteen year old Molly sat at the kitchen island in Gabriel's house. Her father and her had come down for a visit, so her father could warn Peter about something or another. Molly's job was to baby-sit Noah who was quite curious for a three year old. _

"_Molly! Do you like waffles?" His brown eyes shone in delight as his babysitter watched him eat his favorite food._

"_Uh." Molly rolled her eyes in annoyance. "For the last time Noah I like waffles. Don't you want to play a game or something?"_

_Noah looked at her questioning his statement before something unaware to either of them came out of his mouth. "Do you know my cousin?"_

_Molly nodded. "I go to school with Simon and Monty." She looked at the boy, her eyes grow wider. "Why? Did one of them tell you they liked liked me?" Molly had always known that one of those Petrelli boys would end up liking her._

_Noah shook his head, giving her a grossed out face of a look. "I meant Claire."_

* * *

Till this day I'm not sure what I ended up telling Noah. I do know Claire after all she was my babysitter before Daphne came along. She was very fun to be around. Sometimes she taught me cheers or let me use my power to find people even though I wasn't allowed.

That was the old Claire. Now she had long dark brown hair, always in a ponytail, with her bad ass attitude to boot. She works with my mom now, so I see her once and awhile but like I said she is different. A long time ago she was a hero to me but now she isn't the same cheerleader I saw at Kirby Plaza.

My newest hero is someone my mom calls a terrorist. Peter Petrelli the guy who almost blew up New York, the guy who always seems to get in trouble with any kind of law. My dad calls Peter and Hiro rebels for the work they are doing but I make myself believe that one day they will make us be extraordinary again.

Peter is the first person I search for when I wake up, just in case he is dead then I know who to blame, Pinehearst. When I search for him I always see his smile first, then his eyes, those eyes can draw you in without even trying. Okay I admit I might have a small crush on him. That's only because he is out there fighting the good fight.

Mom doesn't want Peter around us but she lets Knox around us. He even had the nerve to spend Thanksgiving dinner with us last year, which he ate my brownie so I hate him. But little does she know that dad and I see Peter every once and awhile, when dad's not pissed at him, so I guess we are even.

* * *

_~One Month Ago~_

_Molly was in her small bedroom looking out her bay window watching the rain pour down. Earlier she had opened the window, feeling the freezing rain, she needed to feel like she was removed from the world for one moment. Everything in her life had been bugging her as of lately. A knock hit on the glass of the window making her jump._

"_Peter?" She questioned seeing Peter Petrelli flying right next to her. "What?" She questioned opening the window letting in a soaking man. "Is something wrong?"_

"_Good to see you to Molly." Peter ruffled the girl's hair as he often did to show his attachment to the Parkman's oldest daughter. "No nothing is wrong right now but I…"_

"_Molly did I hear a knock?" Matt walked in holding Daniella who was fussing in his arms. "Oh." He looked at Peter almost giving him a death glare. "Hey Peter. What's wrong now?"_

_Peter put his hands threw his hair. "Why is it that every time I see anyone they ask what's wrong?" Matt and Molly only look at him knowing he was just stating a fact rather than really asking that as a question. "I need Molly to locate someone for me." _

_Peter gave her a wink as she giggled then sighed. It was one thing for Peter to show up to need her help but she knew that he had her power now and the real reason for Peter actually coming over was that Peter was lonely. "And I'm going to help him." She stated giving Matt a look, knowing he would only say he didn't want Molly to be involved in any of this._

_Matt sighed at his daughter's look before his youngest started to cry. "Well go be heroes then. There's some leftovers in the fridge help yourself." With that Matt walked out of the bedroom into his own not wanting to see Peter again for a long time._

_Peter gives Molly a small smile as he watches Matt walk off in a hurry. "So can I get a towel?"_

* * *

_An hour later Peter sat in the kitchen finishing up what was left of the chicken pot pie Molly had made for dinner. "Thanks for dinner. I can't remember when I actually ate anything that was homemade."_

_Molly watched Peter play with his fork. "You're lonely." It was the truth why else would Peter be there talking to a fourteen year old._

"_I guess I am." Peter taps Molly's shoulder before taking his plate to the sink. "Don't get me wrong I love our talks but I miss interacting with adults."_

_Molly nods remembering when she felt like she was the only kid in New York while under Thompson's care. "Yeah I know how you feel."_

_Peter gives Molly a look as he sits back down taking the girl's hand. "Molly you're not lonely at least not in the same way I am."_

_She gives him a glare pulling her hand away from his touch. "Oh really? My parents are dead, Matt lies to me about Mohinder, the closest thing I have to a older sister is Claire who is evil and oh yeah my mom works with her." Molly got up now standing over Peter though her height didn't due her justice as she had wanted it to. "And I only get to see you when I'm making sure you aren't dead. Face it Peter I'm just as lonely as you."_

_Peter looked at the little girl he had met years ago now becoming a teenager as her blue eyes filled with tears. "Molly." He pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head. _

"_Can I help you and Hiro save the world? Let me come with you."_

_Peter sighs, this was always what Molly would say when Peter was getting ready to leave. "Molls." Tightening his grip on her. "You know I love you. You're are my best friend that's why I have to say…" _

_Before Peter finished his statement he had teleported out of the apartment and Molly's grasp. Leaving a broken hearted girl standing alone. _

* * *

I know Peter needs me. Maybe if I were older he would let me tag along but I doubt it. He doesn't need a girl all puppy dog eyed at him while he is out there saving everyone's ass.

I'm not as lonely as I made Peter believe. There is one true friend I can always count on and I always know that he will never change. Micah Sanders, my best friend, he started to be a normal kid like I was until everything happened. After his mom died Noah Bennet took him in under his care after he got a divorce from his wife. That was about three years ago, now Bennet is dead, killed by one of us.

I had begged Matt to let Micah stay with us but we didn't have the room so Micah was forced into the Company's care before Pinehearst collected him as their own. Mom had let me visit almost every day after school at first but now Micah is too busy working to spend time with me.

He told me if he didn't use his power for what they wanted they would kill him. I believe that and I made sure that Micah knew that I knew what he was doing was the only way to survive. Micah tends to send me a lot of messages through texting or the computer but I love those messages always replying back as soon as possible. Out of all this craziness Micah seems to be the same person he was when I first met him.

* * *

_~2011 Fort Lee, New Jersey Pinehearst Headquarters~ _

_She was here to see him even if his guards didn't like it. Molly needed Micah and no one was going to stop her from seeing her best friend. She got to the buildings fourth floor where the offices were, making her way to the front desk._

"_I'm here to see Micah Sanders."_

_The receptionist looked at her as she check the girl's clearance. "I'm sorry Ms. Walker but Mr. Sanders is currently working on a project. I was told by my bosses to let no one in."_

"_Molly?" _

_Molly turned her head to see President Nathan Petrelli walking her way. She should have known that the head of this company would be here on the day she would come. "Hi President Petrelli."_

"_Sweetheart what are you doing here?" He smiled as he shook his head. "Call me Nathan after all your parents are dear friends of mine." _

_Molly can only smile as she sees his look becoming questioning again about why she was here. "I came with my mom. We are going to have a girls day in New Jersey. She needed to get something in her office and I went back to the car for my purse and got locked out." She stated as she gave the receptionist a look._

"_Lisa should have let you in." Nathan gives Lisa, the receptionist, a look before he pulls out his key card scanning it through letting the door unlock. "Try not to get locked out again."_

_Molly walked through the door that Nathan held opened. "Thanks." She started down the hall turning around when she heard her name._

"_Oh Molly." Nathan peeked his head through the door. "Give me a call when you want to start working here."_

_Molly gave her child like smile and a small wave to Nathan as she started to make a run to Micah's lab. She was sure that Lisa would spill the beans on who she was really here to see and not sure if Nathan would care, she needed to get there as soon as possible._

_Molly opened the door to Micah's lab seeing her curly haired friend typing away at his computer. _

"_Hey Molly." Micah states not looking to the door to see who came in._

"_How did you know?" Molly questions wondering how her friend knew it was her._

"_I told the cameras here to tell me whenever you come to visit." Micah turned around meeting Molly's smile with his own. "What are we up to today?"_

_Molly took off her messenger bag dumping its contents onto the table. "A lab picnic. I even brought your favorite Dr. Pepper."_

_Micah walked over to the table examining the food most of which was either junk food or candy. "You do know they feed me."_

"_But not this stuff." Micah gives her a look. "Come on its Dr. Pepper." Molly states egging him on with her eyes doing that batting of the eyelashes thing._

_Micah shakes his head now opening a can of pop. "Weren't you the one on a health kick last month?"_

_Molly grins opening a box of cookies stuffing one in her mouth. "Yeah but I so needed a break."_

"_I love you Molly Walker."_

"_You're not so bad yourself." _

_Molly looked at Micah who took her hand, just as Peter did but this was different. It felt different. Her eyes slowly glide up to his. In that moment Molly Walker finally knew what is was like not to be lonely anymore. _

_Her pale skin roamed to his chocolate silky smooth cheek. The intense feeling over came the fourteen year old as she pulled her best friend into a kiss._

* * *

I finally saw how Micah saw me for me. I couldn't ask for anything better. Every time I'm away from him my heart aches for the boy in the elevator.

Molly shut off the video player. It had been a long time since Molly needed to watch this tape she had made as a child. Claire had told her once that she made a tape for herself about what she could do so Molly did the same thing hoping it would make anything a bit better. The only difference from that Molly on the tape to now was that she knew some good came out of what happened to her back then.

If the past had changed she wouldn't have a Daphne there to help her when she needed it. She wouldn't have a baby sister who looked at her for guidance about love. She wouldn't have a soon to be brother-in-law whose father was the one she forgave. She wouldn't have Peter there, alive, and ready to protect her from anything. Most importantly she wouldn't have Micah who on their wedding day looked at her with the same sincere warmth for her as the day in the lab.

Molly Walker would always wish for some things to be different in her life. The people who were just at the wrong place when he came for her, the lies someone tells to protect the ones they love, the man who saved her life, the love her two heroes could have shared, to saving the world on her own. Those were the things she wished to be different but she wouldn't change the world for what she had now.

* * *

**END Thanks for reading. Please review!**


End file.
